


The Dust Settles, and the World Still Turns

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Spoilers for the IDW continuity.The dust settled, and Cosmos had survived. Now he just hoped that Soundwave has, too.





	The Dust Settles, and the World Still Turns

The dust had settled, and Cosmos had survived.

He had been ready to accept his role as the captain (co-captain, he thought wryly), who went down with the ship as Sanctuary Station was destroyed. But as he stood on solid Earth, shaken and more than a little damaged and yet somehow still alive, with the birds by his side, he couldn’t have been more relieved.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw spun lazy circles around him, eyes open for any sign of Soundwave. Cosmos had called for him, remembering his promise that he would hear. And he hoped for the best, in the aftermath of the chaos and destruction and more brushes with death than they as a species ever needed to deal with ever again.

There was a shaking in his systems, from a worry that clung to his spark and refused to let go. What would he do, if he survived and Soundwave hadn’t? If he’d been just another casualty. He tried to push it out of his mind, in the name of staying on his feet so he wouldn’t buckle under the weight of that thought. It wouldn’t be fair, and if he had survived surely Primus had been merciful enough to allow Soundwave to walk away from it, still functioning, too.

“I see him!” Laserbeak called, halting his circling to hover in place. “He’s heading our way!”

Buzzsaw swept in to hover beside Laserbeak for a moment, before shooting off in the direction Soundwave was supposedly coming from. Cosmos, for his part, didn’t move. But the shaking from worry melted away to something else; warm and gentle as it flowed through his systems. He wrung his hands, and took a seat on the ground. Sure his knees would finally give out from under him at the news. 

Moments later, Buzzsaw flew back into view, with Soundwave just behind him. He moved with a slight limp, his mask and visor cracked from whatever battle he had been swept into, but nothing that would be vital. Nothing that could kill him. Though relief pulsed through him, all Cosmos could do was wave from his position on the ground. Soundwave sat beside him, with considerably less grace than he usually had.

“Little Autobot,” Soundwave said. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“You too.” His engine trilled a soft purr. Details and stories could wait. “So, what now?”

Soundwave said nothing, for a long stretch of time. Merely watched Laserbeak and Buzzsaw resume their lazy circling; possibly waiting for them to collide and fight, forcing him to break it up.

“I don’t know.” The reply was soft and uncertain. A little sad. Cosmos reached out and took his hand, without giving it thought. The action was done before he could think better of it, and Soundwave looked at him. “Rebuild.”

“Well,” Cosmos said, giving Soundwave’s hand a squeeze. “That’s something we can do together.”

There was no reaction for a long stretch of time. No noise, save for the movements of the birds above them. Then, Soundwave offered a small smile and a quiet rumble of his engine.

He squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> commission work for pwimus
> 
> im timelessmulder on tumblr


End file.
